


“Teach Me All the Ways”

by wolfjillyjill



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alpha Helena, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dinah fixes that, Dinah has no chill, Dinah is really into her, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Helena has never been kissed, Helena is a useless lesbian, Italian-American Character, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dinah, Romantic Fluff, Werewolf Dinah, Werewolf Helena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Dinah snaps out of her momentary stare, brought on by watching the way the muscles moved along Helena's arms as she was moving, and looks up at the scowling face of the huntress. "Say what now?"Helena huffs, tossing the bloodied wipe into her trashcan next to the kitchen counter. Dinah had taken it upon herself to retire to Helena's apartment with her after another successful night of bad guy ass kicking. She hated having people over in her home, she preferred being alone, but the songstress had burrowed a soft spot into her chest. It wasn't often that Helena told her 'no' unless a 'no' was required.akaHelena says something in Italian and it gets Dinah's attention
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli & Dinah Lance, Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance, The Huntress & Black Canary, The Huntress/Black Canary
Comments: 19
Kudos: 161





	“Teach Me All the Ways”

**Author's Note:**

> My first official shot at writing for this fandom. Originally posted it on my tumblr blog but decided to post it here too. This came from an anon prompt:
> 
> "The first time Dinah hears Helena speaking in Italian?"
> 
> For anyone who isn't familiar with my writing, I specialize in writing ABO fics, usually within my own made Werewolf au. That's the case here.
> 
> Though I am of Italian heritage, it isn't spoken in my family, so I'm using Google translate as a reference. I apologize in advance if it's incorrect.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments below or come to my tumblr page to tell me what you think, I love hearing from my audience and will respond back as soon as I can. And if you want, leave some lovely kudos, I'll definitely appreciate it.

“Teach Me All the Ways”

" _Per l'amor del cazzo_!" Helena grumbled loudly as she applied the antiseptic wipe to her skin. One of Roman's old henchmen had managed to sneak a hit on her and left her with a minor scratch on her left bicep.

Dinah snaps out of her momentary stare, brought on by watching the way the muscles moved along Helena's arms as she was moving, and looks up at the scowling face of the huntress. "Say what now?"

Helena huffs, tossing the bloodied wipe into her trashcan next to the kitchen counter. Dinah had took it upon herself to retire to Helena's apartment with her after another successful night of bad guy ass kicking. She hated having people over in her home, she preferred being alone, but the songstress had burrowed a soft spot into her chest. It wasn't often that Helena told her 'no' unless a 'no' was required.

The alpha looked up at her, trying her best to school her expression so her company wouldn't take it as anything offensive. "I said, _Per l'amor del cazzo_."

The caramel skinned omega tilted her head in that way that sent chills down the younger woman's spine. "What does that mean? Sounds fun."

"It means, For Fuck Sake."

"Ohhhhh, it is fun." Dinah playfully licking her bottom lip. "Pureee, l-laaamore do catssss??" She tried.

Helena chuckled at her attempt. "That was horrible."

"No shit, Sherlock." Dinah rolled her eyes. "Why don't you teach me then, miss spaghetti?"

The alpha huffed at the nickname. One that Dinah had given her after she showed up for a patrol with some pasta sauce stains on her outfit. The younger woman had been hungry and decided to stop by Sal's Place, her favorite Italian joint, for a quick meal before a night of fighting. It proved to be her undoing, considering Dinah has yet to let her live it down.

"Would you stop calling me that? It was three months ago." She growled low.

Dinah shook her head teasingly. "As long as you keep looking cute like that every time I say it, no." She supplied with a wink.

Helena felt her cheeks grow warm from the words and gesture. "T-that's...I-I don't..."

"Hehe" the blonde rested her elbows on the tiny kitchen table and sat her chin in her hands. "You see. Now, teach me, smarty pants."

The alpha cleared her throat and did her best to gain her composure. "Fine, fine." She agreed somewhat reluctantly.

The next hour was a series of Helena trying to sound out the words to Dinah and getting her to remember certain accents over specific letters. The omega proved to be a slow learner as far as how to form her lips, but a good student nonetheless.

Helena got up from her seat, crouched down in front of Dinah and placed her hands along the older werewolf's face. She used her fingers to gently demonstrate how her jaw and lips should move while saying 'Per l'amor'. An action that proved to stun Dinah, rather than instruct her.

Dinah sat there, staring at her in a way that Helena found both familiar and foreign at the same time. Helena waited to see if she would move at all, but several minutes had passed and all Dinah did was stare.

"W-what? Did I do something wrong?" Helena questioned. She looked at her hands then, and it dawned on her about how Dinah had mentioned hating when people touched her, especially without permission. "Shit. I-I'm sorry, I..."

Helena quickly went to remove her hands, but Dinah caught them in an instant. The alpha had no time to question what was happening before she found herself with Dinah's lips on hers. She panicked at first, but as the warmth of the omega's lips started to settle against hers, she relaxed. Returning it with enthusiasm. The kiss was sweet and invigorating. Helena had no idea what she was doing, but she allowed instinct to take over, and that seemed to be the right call as Dinah breathed a moan against her lips.

" _Merda santa_..." Helena gasped as their lips parted after a while.

Dinah giggled. "Yeah, whatever you just said."

"T-that was...I...wow..."

Dinah's brow peaked in amusement. "Never been kissed like that before?"

Helena gulped nervously. "A-actually...I'd never been kissed before that...ever." the alpha admitted.

"Is that so?"

Helena nodded.

"Well, promise to keep teaching me Italian, and I promise to keep kissing you as much as you want."

Helena nodded her head excitedly, her eyes sparkling with joy. "Okay!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
